Inside Oblivion, Christoph
by Christopher.Shealy
Summary: The story of what I've done on Oblivion, with the character I've made. Chapter two is up.
1. Chapter 1

To start, this is the very first story I've written to submit to Fan fiction. I'd like to thank them for excepting my story, and thank you for choosing to read it. This story is about the character I've made on Oblivion, and what I've done as I've played. All of this, converted into a story, I hope you enjoy it.

Inside Oblivion, Christoph

Everything started when I woke up in jail. To be honest I don't even remember being put in there, maybe I had hit my head. Regardless I awoke to the sound of a dark elf, idiot kept trying to scare me. It was true I was in jail, but I didn't think the guards would kill me. Non of this mattered anyway, because soon I found myself talking to the emperor himself. Quite a shock, but when I asked him why I was in jail. He simply told me: "Perhaps the gods have placed you here, so that we may meet." That would explain why I woke up in jail, with no memories.

It didn't take long and soon I was on my own, trying to find my way threw the under croft of this place. I managed to find enough supplies though, a short sword from the female guard that died before, some light armor, an old shield, and a few trinkets worth a few coins. After making my way threw the under croft, I ran back into the Emperor, and we were on our way again. We ran into plenty of people trying to kill him, but I felt it was none of my business so I let his guards handle them.

Well some time later he entrusted me with some old piece of junk, and then croaked off when one of those men in cloaks stabbed him from behind. I had to defend myself, but got help from that redguard. He told me to take the amulet to some one, but I wasn't listening. All I knew was that I was free, and once I got outside and filled my lungs with fresh air, it was time for me to start living for me.

I know this isn't much, but I just wanted to get a foot in the door of the story. If that makes any sense, there will be more, if you want to read it. Leave reviews, I'm still playing Oblivion and coming up with new things to add on. The next installment will have much more, in more detail, with more action.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Oblivion, Christoph Chapter 2

I let out a deep breath, exhaling the clean air. Gathering my thoughts on what I should do, I decided I should sell the things I found. Walking around where I left the jail, I was stunned at the huge city that towered behind me. Feeling like I could sell anything in a place like that, I started my hike up the tall hill. Luckily my body was in wonderful shape, and jogging up the hill carrying everything on my back was much easier than I thought it would be. Still having no memory of anything before waking up in jail, I started to ponder if the gods really had created me and placed me here for a reason. My strength, speed, and stamina seemed truly wonderful, for some one who had no memory of training.

I reached the city gates in no time, and without so much as a lack of breath. I smiled at the guard and pushed my way threw the gates into the City. The first impression of the market was staggering, people everywhere, talking, moving, yelling. Guards patrolling back and forth, pickpockets stealing, I even saw beggars. I made sure to watch my things as I looked around for a good sounding shop.

Eventually I came up on one that sounded rich enough: "The Copious Coinpurse". Greeting the shop keeper, he seemed like a nice enough fellow, he also had lots of things for sell. I learned that his name was Thoronir, and judging by his appearance he was a wood elf. After cutting me a deal on a few of my items, I said my goodbyes and left his store.

Now with nothing more then the clothes on my back, I decided to buy some new clean armor, and a good piece of sharp metal. The market was quite large, so I looked for another shop with yet another reliable name. "A Fighting Chance" Sounded as good as any of them, so I went in and bought me a very nice Steel Longsword. Having quite a bit of gold left over from everything I sold, I went looking for that clean armor.

Eventually I found myself at "The Best Defense" Inside I bought some Steel body plating, and a pair of Steel Boots. But I wasn't finished yet, I still had enough gold for something else. "Stonewall Shields" Was my next stop, buying a Steel Shield really made me feel like I had the whole set. And now I was low enough on gold to find some work.

On my way around the market a poster caught my eye, it was for the arena and I knew I had to check it out. So once there I talked to a fellow that told me I could bet on matches, or join and fight. I only had 166 gold, so I told him I'd bet 100 gold on the blue team. And I headed up the stairs to watch the match, hoping to get a little richer.

I was awe struck, the arena was huge! And so many fans cheered and yelled, listening to the announcements I watched the two teams enter the center of the arena. My first thought, was that the match was rigged. The one fighting for the blue team, only had a dagger, while the one for the yellow team had a spiked mace. I cheered for my team, and watched the fight go on and on.

The combatant from the blue team was fast, blocking and dodging the swings from the mace. Every now and then he'd get a strike in with his dagger, and pierce his opponents armor. But seemingly only a slight cut, because the mace kept swinging, and then with one great swing the mace smashed into the blue combatant's shield so hard it made him stumble back a few steps. And that's when the yellow team combatant's mace struck again, locking it's spikes into the head of the blue combatant. Blood poured from him as he laid there, unmoving on the sand of the arena floor. His opponent didn't even bother pulling the mace out of him, as everyone cheered and he left the field.

Cursing and walking out of the balcony, the fellow from before told me he was sorry I lost, and I told him that it happens. Of course I didn't tell him I wanted to cut his throat, but I felt he somehow knew. Well now it was my turn, I hated losing money so I stepped threw the door to training arena under the arena itself. Strong powerful people struck dummies, slashed with swords, punched and stabbed. I walked around watching people train until I came across the one that that would get me ready to fight.

I wanted to become rich, and I felt killing others would be a great way to do it, that is if they didn't kill me first.

Part 3 Coming as soon as I happens on my file. To those who don't know, I'm writing this as it happens on my Oblivion file. I wont reload data, I wont save often, and if I die then that's what will happen in my stories. What I tell you in my stories is what is really happening on my game as I play it. And the next part of "Christoph's" Story is going to be him fighting in the arena. I don't use cheats, and I wont fight cheaply like using a glitch. I hope you stick around to read more of my stories.


End file.
